Détermination
by AttilatheMyu
Summary: Il cherche à se rendre utile, il va chercher à manger, essaye d'aider Mister Klaus et Steven du mieux qu'il peut, aide Gilbert à entretenir les locaux, essaye de faire en sorte que Zed ne se sente pas trop à l'écart.


**Cet os est écrit pour la nuit du fof, sur le thème de "reportage".**

 **Cet anime, Blood blockade Battlefront, ou aussi Kekkai sensen, est vachement bien, si vous errez sur mes fics par hasard, allez donc voir ce court animé!**

 **µ**

 **µ**

Il ferme les yeux. Respire un bon coup. Ce n'est pas grave. Il faut bien qu'il commence quelque part. Et si ce quelque part est avec eux. Et bien, il peut apprendre à les supporte. Non ?

Il peut essayer de se dire que c'est pour un reportage. C'est pour cela qu'il est là, c'est pour cela qu'on l'accepte, légèrement, mais on lui permet tout de même l'entrée, et l'observation presque constante.

C'est un reportage.

Il a un appareil photo parce qu'il veut devenir journaliste, il faut bien qu'il commence quelque part. Et si ce quelque part est ici, à Libra, et bien tant mieux. Après tout il ya pire comme compagnie. A part Zapp, l'équipe l'a accueilli avec une relative chaleur. Même s'il sait qu'il est inutile à coté d'eux. Après tout, il est chétif, il est faible, il ne sait pas utiliser d'arme, la seule chose qu'il sait faire avec certitude, c'est de conduire un scooter, et de prendre des photos. La seule chose qui peut être utile à Libra, ce sont ses yeux.

Ces yeux qu'il maudit presque chaque jour. Ces yeux qu'il n'a jamais voulus. Ces yeux qui le plongent de désespoir et de culpabilité à chaque fois qu'il en aperçoit un reflet…

Ces yeux qui lui ont été donné pour qu'il soit témoin. Témoin des événements.

Il ne sait pas à quels évènements ce démon-dieu fait référence. Il sait simplement qu'il a fait perdre à sa sœur une chose inestimable. Elle a perdu ses yeux. Elle a perdu la vue. Elle n'a plus aucun moyen de lire ses lettres, elle ne peut pas voir la beauté du monde. Elle ne peut pas voir son frère, ni les photos qu'il prend.

Elle ne peut plus.

Et c'est de sa faute.

Il regarde ses mains. Il fronce les sourcils. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il peut faire à Libra, il sait qu'il n'a pas vraiment de valeur, qu'il n'est pas vraiment un membre de l'équipe. Et il regrette. Il regrette sa faiblesse, son manque de combativité. Il le regrette encore plus lorsqu'il voit l'un de ses nouveaux coéquipiers revenir avec une blessure de plus, un bleu, un bandage…

Il cherche à se rendre utile, il va chercher à manger, essaye d'aider Mister Klaus et Steven du mieux qu'il peut, aide Gilbert à entretenir les locaux, essaye de faire en sorte que Zed ne se sente pas trop à l'écart.

Mais au final, il se rend bien compte que la seule chose qu'il puisse faire, pleinement, c'est d'être témoin, d'enregistrer, de prendre des photos des évènements, de ces personnes qu'il rencontre, de ces huma et non-huma qui se battent, défendent et protègent. Il ne peut que faire un reportage sur Libra.

Alors il redresse la tête, prend son stylo et un carnet et commence à rédiger. Lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus furieusement. Peut être qu'il disparaitra dans la prochaine explosion, dans la prochaine catastrophe, mais ses écrits, ses photos, sont témoignage resteront. Et ses êtres exceptionnel qu'il peut côtoyer maintenant seront connu, reconnu, et peut être qu'ils resteront dans l'histoire.

Il a des yeux divins, qui voient tout, visible et invisible. Mais en soit, Léonardo Watch n'a rien d'exceptionnel, et il ne compte pas le devenir. Il utilisera ce qu'on lui a donné, tout en les détestant activement.

 **µµµµµ%µµµµµ**

Klaus est le boss de Libra, mais parfois, Steven se demande pourquoi.

Ce n'est pas le cas lorsque Léonardo Watch rejoint Libra. Au contraire. C'est une opportunité unique, avec les yeux divins en leur possession, Libra pourra faire des avancé astronomique dans leur recherches et leur but. Ils pourront enfin s'attaquer à ce qu'ils n'avaient pu, jusque là que limiter.

Alors bien sûr, Léonardo Watch est petit, presque chétif, mais par rapport aux autres membres de Libra c'est normal.

Léonardo ne semble pas être très heureux non plus, seul à Jerusalem's Lot, sans avoir l'air beaucoup de connaissance, ni de famille. Mais à Libra, rare sont ceux qui ont encore de la famille…

Lorsque Léo est penché sur une feuille, un stylot tenu vaguement, avec un air presque défait, comme si le monde avait disparu sous ses pieds, encore une fois, Steven se surprend à vouloir le réconforter.

Mais il sait que le jeune homme n'a pas besoin de ça. Car parfois, souvent, il finit par passer à autre chose, abandonner la feuille sur la table, masquant son air désespéré derrière ces lunettes et son colle de pull. Et Steven le laisse faire, parce qu'il ne veut pas que cet air si triste, qui lui fait tat de peine réapparaisse sur ce visage.

Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il a l'impression que Léo est reparti pour une bonne heure de déprime, de regret, de haine personnel et de tristesse, il est surpris lorsque le jeune homme se redresse brusquement, toute trace de malheurs disparu, remplacé par une détermination farouche. Il l'est encore plus lorsqu'un carnet prend la place de la feuille et que le bruit d'un stylo sur une feuille rempli le silence de la pièce.

Dans ce petit corps, il ya une détermination que jusque là, Steven n'avait jamais vu. Une concentration intense au point de ne pas remarquer l'arriver de Zapp, et les commentaires de Zed.

Lançant un regard vers Klaus, Steven remarque que lui aussi a vu le changement d'attitude chez Léonardo, et qu'il approuve autant.

Au final, Steven, qui pensait que ce jeune homme ne pourrait peut être jamais s'habituer à Libra, ni à Jerusalem's Lot, commence à revenir sur son opinion.

S'il peut présenter autant de détermination, alors peut être que Steven pourra ne plus s'inquiéter autant, et peut être qu'il pourra enfin se décider à approcher le jeune photographe de façon moins superficielle.

Il jette un dernier coup d'œil vers Léonardo. Une tache d'encre vient de se loger sur le bout de son nez, qui remonte légèrement lorsqu'il fronce les sourcils pour se concentrer plus activement sur son carnet. Ses yeux plissés ne laissent entrevoir qu'un peu ces yeux bleu, irréels, ces yeux pour lesquels Steven aurait accepté n'importe qui à Libra. Mais au final, il est bien heureux que cela soit tombé sur Léonardo, malgré le poids que cela implique, le malheur que cela à engendrer. Parce que Steven n'est pas certain qu'il aurait réussi à supporter quelqu'un d'autre que Léonardo, et il est légèrement hésitant à l'idée de ne jamais avoir rencontré ce petit brun presque miraculeux.

Steven Starphase se retient de sourire avec tendresse pour ce jeune homme.

Et il se retient d'aller finalement l'encourager dans ses écrits, car cela serait briser la concentration intense du petit brun. Et il ne souhaite pas le déranger… (de toute façon, Zapp le fera bien avant)

 **µµµµµµµµ**


End file.
